


Cunning Distraction

by SolarMorrigan



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: A prompt from Tumblr: kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing + fenro





	Cunning Distraction

Fenton sighed. Loudly.

Gyro didn’t react.

Fenton sighed again, quieter this time, and placed his hands on Gyro’s shoulders. When Gyro didn’t shrug him off, Fenton squeezed gently.

“Gyro.”

“Mm?”

“It’s time to go home.”

“Mm.”

“You’ve been at this all day; you need to rest.”

“Mhm.”

“You’re not listening at all, are you?”

“Mm.”

Fenton frowned, letting out a little frustrated huff. Gyro was notoriously difficult to pull out of an inventing fog, and Fenton hadn’t found a reliable method yet. Something that worked one time wasn’t guaranteed to work again, and he was starting to run out of ideas.

He let his head drop forward, placing an absent kiss on Gyro’s cheek while he thought, and was surprised when, just for a moment, Gyro leaned into it.

Cautiously, Fenton tried it again; just a quick peck of a kiss against Gyro’s cheek. Gyro hummed, tilting his head a little more to the other side, as if to give Fenton more room.

Grinning, Fenton was quick to take advantage of the opening, peppering a few more kisses up Gyro’s long neck and another few on his cheek, ending with one at the corner of his beak.

“Gyro,” Fenton murmured into his Feathers.

Gyro’s hands had all but stilled on his project, his movements rapidly losing focus. “Huh?”

Reaching up, Fenton cupped one hand beneath Gyro’s chin and turned his head, encountering very little resistance, to press a soft kiss to his mouth. “Let’s go home.”

It took Gyro a moment to find his voice. “I’m busy, Fen–”

Fenton, taking a chance that Gyro wouldn’t be too irritated, cut him off with another kiss. “Let’s go home,” and another kiss, “and put on pajamas,” and another, “and get into bed,” another, “and we can watch something or listen to a podcast or  _sleep_  or–”

This time it was Gyro who surged forward to cut Fenton off. “Shut up,” he muttered against Fenton’s bill. “Let’s go home.”

Fenton smiled. “That sounds good."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/184460192318/19-fenro-for-the-kiss-prompts) on Tumblr


End file.
